helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Halos124
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beach Musume -10 1st Generation ~ Jyuu Onna ~ Auditions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiyaChiiFan (Talk) 20:26, February 2, 2013 The H!P Fanon wikia is where you get to make your own H!P groups,members,singles,etc. It is your decision if you want people to edit your articles or not. But everything has to be fanon! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't care really :). But I already updated the 4th generation. I let anyone edit my stuff,and if it is not accurate,i fix it :). Yes you can, But Hinata Hara is in one of my new sub-units, If you can use her if you like, but I would prefer you not to. But of course you can ^^ I thank you for asking :) OneeNyan (talk) 00:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you have in mind~ (I'm a little curious) :) OneeNyan (talk) 01:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) What members do you plan on using, if not all? OneeNyan (talk) 01:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can use Yumi, and feel free to edit their pages according to the groups your making. the people-pics she posted looked like Gaia online.... Alitheia (talk) 03:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Maybe theres a dress up game/app .....The picture sizes are just like an iPhone/iTouch picture... Alitheia (talk) 03:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) My bad! I meant Tinier Me xD I got confused ^^; Alitheia (talk) 04:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) To make the people, I use dreamselfy.com (which is yes, a dreamselfy for tinierme), and to take a screen shot of it I use snipping tool (doesn't have the best quality but it's better than nothing ;; xD) Isachiify (talk) 17:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No Problem !! Isachiify (talk) 22:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Feel free to, If you have any questions on how I was doing things with the page, please feel free to ask! OneeNyan (talk) 00:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, you know what the Satoyama movement is? The movement with the units such as Green Fields, Tasaki Asahi, DIY, Harvest, and Peaberry? Well, its a movement that focuses on preserving the planet. all of their singles are based on nature and exc. They also came out with a NEW Movement recently, which gave me the idea to make my own. The new movement has 3 new units. They will release singles just like the normal groups. The new units are... Dia Lady-Sugaya Risako, Suzuki Airi Plumeria-Nakajima Saki, Ishida Ayumi, Fukuda Kanon, Ikuta Erina, Hagiwara Mai Mellowquad-Tokunaga Chinami, Okai Chisato, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi So, I'm just doing my Movement like the other two movements. Any more questions? Sorry forgot to add my signature to the last postOneeNyan (talk) 01:24, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Interesting Unit~ I like it :) So, I'll make the page for Jewls, and you can feel free to edit it if you wish. Also, If you want to come up with the singles for Jewls, you can, If you don't want to I'd love to ^3^ Also, if you wouldn't mind, could you make it some-what nature related? That's the purpose of all the Unit singles, Since it's a movement. Thanks~ And please if you have anything you think I should add to my Movement feel free to say so! OneeNyan (talk) 22:02, March 7, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :). The "Megumi" in the group is going to try to stay in contact with us,so maybe she can stay.It all depends on if she contacts us or not.If she does,I'll tell you! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure.So she would have to be currently audition for the 8th generation. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 03:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I already changed it :). Thanks =). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 03:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering If I could Add GLiTTER to my Petit Best 14 album. It's sort of like an album that have their own songs and I'll pair up members from GLiTTER with some other groups. Kind of like a sub unit but ONLY FOR THIS ALBUM. I wanted to use GLiTTER because I need some smaller groups for the album. Thanks!~ OneeNyan (talk) 21:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Haha sorry about that. I just noticed that you added the Logo photo on their page, so I assumed. Okay~ I'll use DYB Thanks! I appreciate it OneeNyan (talk) 21:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually,I am!But I am debating between Cai Yanyu and Peng Shan. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I am going to announce her later on today,but I don't think we should use Momusu photos. !: You are overworking yourself with the editing XD 2:People might misunderstand XD. I thought you were going too XD.That's why I didn't do it!Good ahead (her new color is Lavender). I already got her number. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) 632.She's new so it's not really high~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) That is,if I decide to promote her XD.(I will.But now I have to choose the "back girls" for the eigth gen,and I don't know who to pick!). Mosumu!!I really need help.I've been trying to edit Y.okatta's Ichiban 2 thread.It won't let me paste the Japanese writing for the concet name,and it won't let me add "2011 Releases" or "2011 DVDs" on it.I don't know what is going on. (ForeverHello!) As in group page with singles, albums, members and stuff? Riyu-Hime (talk) 22:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Riyu-Hime Awesome. I'll do that. It'll probably take me a while to get started thinking about it and stuff. And actually I had a question about the pictures. Are you allowed to use any pictures you want or what? Sorry. I forgot. I clicked the button and then I realized but it was already too late. Riyu-Hime (talk) 22:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Riyu-Hime Nahh,I don't care~.But lots of members are 17 (I think there are 3 or 4 members who are 17),so it's not really old.But I can see where you are going with that~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It is happening because you & me are editing at the same time.And I was just re-doing it and I just realized you edited it again,so I have to do it for the 4th time.I am not mad or anything,I just want to finish it :). ForeverHello! (talk) 00:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~.I should've told you the first time =).But it's done,and now I will go lay down because my wrists hurt XD. ForeverHello! (talk) 00:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) It's alright :). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) We should~. Should I create the page or do you want to? I don't want to get confused xD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, Tantei Shoujou - Dot Dot Dot will be there (their 40th single can't because it won't be release by August) XD. I'm thinking energetic/cutesy songs.Also,this time,Zheng Mei will be getting a solo on the album (on Dakishimete 12,Sun Fang had a solo and on the album before,Zheng May Ai had a solo.). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I already chose some random members to sing together for each song,so I guess not. The sub member auditions won't be announced until August and wont began until October~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 18:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I didn't get to it yet because I have to fix up Sun Fang's page~. I will after I am done though! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I finished the FC Event page.It only took me 5-6 minutes. And yeah,I am BerryzCelebration! XD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay~.Oh,did you listen to Golden Chinatown yet? MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I am glad my Chii got alot of attention though :). Su Meili! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw,why would I kill you because you don't like Berryz?It doesn't hurt me at all! Oh Okay~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure!But I am busy at the moment,so I'll do it when I am available~. Seriously?Oh,fans..I pretty sure Eripon would have stabbed someone if they said they didn't like Gaki or Yuukarin (Yuuka was originally Eripon's #1 H!P member,stated by Hello!Pro TIME). I love Berryz,but I don't love them to the point where I will injure someone over them.That's obsession XD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) This is kinda off wikia but didn't the location say Paris, France before?Riyu-Hime (talk) 05:01, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good :). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 12:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I guess that means you can't see the C-ute concert anymore. Sorry. Forgot againRiyu-Hime (talk) 23:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Time Zone difference must've been tough.Riyu-Hime (talk) 23:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I want to wait until Fall 2014.So she can be featured in a few more singles and another album.She won't announce it until the last day of the Hello!Project Summer tour. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure,but I will have to do it later on! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure :).The last 1 member generation was the 4th generation xD. Well,her performance skills are kinda bad,and she sounds like a mixture of Kanana and KanaTomo.So I'll think about it. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Well,Peng Shan joined the Hello!Pro the latest,and she wasn't really "noticed" in most of the audition videos.We do need a newbie,but we need to figure out WHO the newbie could be.I mean,right now you are voting on Biyu,but two days before the auditions are done,you might want someone else XD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:33, May 11, 2013 (UTC) It's just like the 9th gen MM situation.Tsunku didn't want Fukuhime,then he changed his mind.I think Biyu would be best for Shiko Jikan. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:44, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yan Lanying Guang Jiaying Dandan Liqiu Zhu Meirong Hong Fen MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I have Mizu,Eripon & Sakura :D.That's all I want,since they are my top 3. I really liked Dandan though~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 20:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I have an extra Odan (my nickname for her) and Mizu set actually~.I wanted another Eripon,but there wasn't another. I am not saying Dandan should win,we just should consider if first.I want to have a few of the finalists join the H!PF first. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Well,the voice that Cai has is like a stronger one of Aika's XD.Her dancing skills ar weak,and so are her socializing skills. Sure!But I have to ask my guardians first~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) She has a good personality,her voice sounds like Miyabi's,her dancing skills are sharp.Why she was not chosen,I do not know.Her personality kinda didn't fit what they were looking for. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm allergic to cats :). Tsunku was quick to make her a foreigner.Luo doesn't want to join any other agency really,but she is a big fan of AKB48.Aki-P could get ideas (I would then have to put her under the Stage48 Fanon wikia).... MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) no no no!!! (XD I am being a brat).Does anyone remember the JunLin incident?They had the best voices,and they were shoved to the back.Plus,sales went down. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Possibly.But we would have to pull an Aika first.(Have the solo gen be formed,and a few months later have Song join.). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:51, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yanyu x Biyu generation! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:01, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It would be best if she joined SJ.She wouldn't really fit in joining HJ.Plus,her mixi ranking is 509.That's good for a trainee :).I want Biyu in SJ more though~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure! (3 more pages until we reach 500 pages....) I'll work on the former members,but first I have to write this really quick script! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:23, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Oh,go on H!O.Love♥Rider started this petition to get Fuyuchan back in S/m.You should check it out! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes :)!! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) It really is.4-nin reached 30k,so did 7-nin.But not the 6 member line up.There aren't any really talented vocals. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I am still thinking...but it is going to be in chinese! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yup.With either 10mi or 12mi copies sold. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I already planned for LE E to be the 2nd best selling.The best selling edition is RE. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) That's a risk saved for the 40th single :). I've been to concerts & handshake events,if that counts. Won't fans suspect something?Lol. btw,the Fukumura Lock HURTS. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Eguchi Rin is a girl who is based on comedy.NO COMEDY,NO LIFE.But she also has Ogawa Makoto's voice kinda.Sometimes she can sound like Mikitty. Ono Sayuki,I don't know much about her.She must be really awesome if she doesn't make Mami as shy as she is half the time.I want to follow her more! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Well,Eguchi was given the lines that are after Odachii's in Help Me!!.And she did pretty good,for a song that she is not ever featured in.But RinRin wants to be the next Kawazu,and she is doing a good job.At the next MORNING JIKAN event,I'm going to have an OdaxRin "Suki na Senpai" performance. I was thinking there could be a SayukixJuan duet at the next MORNING JIKAN event also.Maybe either Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari (v-u-den;Lyrics) or HAPPY!Stand Up (Berryz;Lyrics). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Paring Songs: #Suki na Senpai (EguchixOda) #Mikan (MuramotoxPeng) #Hand MademCITY (MichishigexHoi) #SHOOTING STAR ~Girl's Dream~ (SayashixZengxLin) #Honeybee,My Shine (IikuboxIshidaxWuxAoi) #HAPPY!Stand Up (OnoxSaburo) #Fighting Pose wa Date Ja nai! (SuzukixSatoxTangxLee) #Two Steps (FukumuraxHsaoi) #Tokaikko Junjou (KudoxBui) #Ai~n Taisou (IkutaxWang) MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I love it too!Despite my beloved Eripon being one of the weaker vocals,I think her voice would fit perfectly in a Minimoni. song with Wang! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll give her Yurina's lines in Fighting Pose wa Date Ja Nai!.I don't like Zukki that much,but I agree with you.2ch fans and western fans need to stop.But fat in Japan is different from the fat that most people think. I get sad that Eripon & Zukki never get lines at 9ki performances,there's only for of them! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 02:01, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay my little Mosumu (Lol I am happy today xD). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 02:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Jikan Ninth Generation ~Stand Out,Stand Up!~ Auditions. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 02:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) MORNING JIKAN's third single (Double A side),Happy Jikan's 40th single,and CHOU KAWAII's special single. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:05, May 18, 2013 (UTC) CHOU KAWAII ''did ''disband.But they need a "goodbye" single.Just like GAM (Matsuura x Fujimoto).The single is titled "Thank you,Farewell". MORNING JIKAN's third single is titled "Sayonara,Zàijiàn/Adventure!".Adventure is in english XD. I actually did come up with the title for HaJi's 40th single!It is "Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Thanks,my fans)".It is a Wang/Song/May Ai lead,with Juan/Ju/Zhe/Daiyu minor vocals.But everyone else gets two solo lines. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You asked?When? And yeah,I'm fine with it! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 20:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep!There is a lot of color coding I will be doing for the lyrics~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 14:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) No,I mean I have to find different colors for all of them now XD. I have only two signed Momusu posters. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 16:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Sakura,Pho Nia,Zukki,Wang Dao Ming,Joe Song & Hoi Daiyu are main vocals.Eripon & Fukuchan are paired together with 4 lines,and everyone else gets 1-2 solo lines. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Because the song fits her voice.That is why Zukki is main vocalist (and because I like her). I liked Zukki when she first joied,but lately,she seems to drift off,and Eripon started getting to me.It's like Zukki lost all hope. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Eripon & Aika.Do you know how hard it was to find an Eripon-signed poster?Although I never really liked Aika,I was in love (with for some reason) her signature (and her smile :D). I don't hate Riho,I just don't really like her.To me,she lacks a bit of personality,and she doesn't seem like a real competition (unless it is dancing).Her voice is too squaky,and ever since Sakura joined,she's been trying to be as strong as her,and it doesn't fit her. My first favorite Kyuukies were Eripon and Zukki.Because of Zukki's personality and Eripon's determination.Despite being thee two weakest vocals of the Kyuukies,they stand strong and don't give up.Mizu-pon started getting me in 2012,with the whole PonPon thing and she started loosening up,and came out to be the best singer in the Kyuuky crew. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) My least favorite is Ayumi.Another no personality. Riho just doesn't sound good in studio or live to me. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I didn't?I must have forgot.I swear,Tang's a troll xD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC)